


The Last Texts

by xunwrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunwrites/pseuds/xunwrites
Summary: Sehun was asked to reveal the last texts in his inbox, which includes his late husband's messages.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Last Texts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Taylor Swift's song entitled "Last Kiss"

Nagsisisi si Sehun kung bakit tumuloy pa siya sa party ni Baekhyun. He should have just stayed home with his daughter, played with her and have a good rest for tonight. Yet, here he is, on his 5th cup of vodka, gulping every drop of it. It's been years since he went out with his friends, especially this late at night.

  
"Sehun~! Iinom ka lang ba dyan? Pansinin mo naman kami!" isang lasing na Baekhyun ang nangulit sa kanya. Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun at agad sumenyas kay Chanyeol para asikasuhin ang asawa niya. Sa tinagal na panahon na hindi niya nakita ang mga kaibigan, narealize niyang walang nagbago; si Baekhyun matapang pa rin mag-aya pero unang bumabagsak kasama si Kyungsoo, si Chanyeol at Jongin taga-alaga pa rin, si Junmyeon at Minseok ang unang umuuwi dahil sa trabaho at naiiwan naman si Yixing para magbayad sa lahat. 

  
Yun nga lang, hindi na rin katulad ng dati; hindi na sila kumpleto. Di tulad noon na may kasamang magkalat sila Baekhyun at Kyungsoo kapag nalalasing. Di tulad noon na tatlo pa ang alagain nila Chanyeol, Jongin at Sehun. Di tulad noon na may namumuro sa pananaway ni Junmyeon kapag sobrang ingay na. 

  
Di tulad noon, buo pa si Sehun.

  
"Alam niyo? Maglaro nalang tayo." Kyungsoo said, habang nakapulupot ang mga bisig sa fiancé. "Tulad ng dati, basahin niyo last texts sa inbox niyo." 

  
"Sabi mo maglalaro TAYO eh bakit kami lang magbabasa?" giit ni Baekhyun.

  
"Oh edi basahin NATIN. Kontrabida forever." sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

  
"Palibhasa wala nang pumapagitna sainyo eh no." sabi ni Jongin na kinagulat naman ng lahat. It took him a few seconds bago magprocess sa utak niya. "Shit. Sehun..." 

  
"It's fine, nini." yun lang sinabi ni Sehun bago maupo at nag-bottoms up pa ng isang buong cup ng vodka. He promised na titigil na siya with his alcoholic lifestyle, that was when he had someone to keep his promise with.

  
Silence engulfed the whole living room of Baekhyun and Chanyeol's house. Dito sila palaging nagmimeet up for reunion and get aways. Normally may mood setter pa sila, tipong kapag ganitong may awkward silence, may naglalakas loob na magbreak nito. Noon.

  
"Okay, let's just play." sabi ni Chanyeol. Pumwesto naman ang lahat para mapalibutan ang boteng ipapaikot sa gitna. Kung kanino tatama, siya ang mageexpose ng inbox niya.

  
"Hah! Yixing! Not your lucky day!" bumelat pa si Baekhyun habang nang-aasar. Yixing opened his phone and started to read several messages. 

  
"Your parcel with tracking number 6879.. ang boring ng inbox ko. Pass." Yixing exclaimed, he have no choice but to drink a cup full of liquor in return. 

  
They spun the bottle and it landed on Sehun. All of them agitated and stared at the youngest with concern on their eyes. 

  
Sehun gave them a faint smile before opening his phone. 

  
" _Hi, sir Sehun. The package will be sent within this week_. Yeah, this one is from a kitchenware, namili kasi ako ng bagong gamit sa bahay." he scrolled further to find something other than business related messages. 

  
" _Dy, I left my lunch pala. Don't worry, I'll buy food nalang sa canteen_." 

  
"May phone na si Ysa? Grade 6 palang siya, diba? Wow naman, ang spoiled sa dad niya. Kung nandito lang si Jongdae baka napagalitan na kayong mag-ama." Baekhyun said. He knew his words will affect the younger but he knows Sehun, he needs some pushover some times. 

  
"Yeah since siya lang naiiwan madalas sa bahay. Binabawalan lang naman ni Dae yan dati kasi panay nood lang ang alam gawin." sagot ni Sehun bago magpatuloy sa pagsscroll sa inbox niya as if he's really searching for a particular message.

  
"Ito last na. _Dad yung gamit ni Ysa paki-prepare na ha, make sure na hindi siya malelate sa school._ " 

  
Everyone fell silent when they realized kung kaninong text message galing iyon.

  
_"May notes akong iniwan sa may ref, read mo yan ha! Baka masunog ang bahay sayo!_

_Malapit na kami, dad. Nagstop over lang kami saglit. Si Ysa ba nakapasok na? Magiingat kayo ha?_

_Ay ano palang gusto niyong pasalubong? Ask Ysabel din, dad. Alam ko gusto niyan ng peanut brittle._

_Ang ganda talaga dito sa baguio, dad. Sa birthday ni Ysa let's go here? She'll love it here._

_Dad! I sent you photos in messenger! May mga pinamili ako for Baekhyun and everyone. Don't tell them ha!_

_Last day of outreach! Sorry di ko nasagot yung tawag mo kagabi :( Bawi ako, dad._

_Sehun, I know you're busy lately and alam kong nasstress ka with your family's company. Nasa outreach man ako, you can still talk to me at the end of the day. You have me, dad. I'm always here._

_I love you so much, dad. Tulog ka pa kasi nung umalis ako, di tuloy kita nakiss ;( Pag-uwi ko babawi ako, oki?_

_Sir, this is Claud, officemate po ni sir Jongdae. We need you here asap._

_Please respond to our calls po, sir Sehun. This is an emergency."_

  
"And, that's it." Sehun closed his phone and secretly wiped a tear on his cheek. It's been 3 years pero nasa phone pa rin ni Sehun ang lahat ng iyon. 3 years since Jongdae left them–he passed away due to a car accident on their way home. In that span of 3 years, Sehun lost himself. 

  
Feeling niya nawalan siya ng parte ng buhay niya. Gusto niya na ring sumunod kay Jongdae at some point, but he thought of Ysa, their beloved daughter. Ysabel is their first born, may plano pa sana silang sundan kaso nawalan na sila ng time for that. Sehun's family company was at the verge of bankruptcy, so as the CEO, his presence was needed every now and then in the office. He was so into it to the point where he completely and unknowingly lost time with his family. He neglected his husband's comforts when he should have just accepted them, hindi naman niya inexpect na yun na ang magiging last. When Jongdae had to go to the outreach, Sehun promised to himself na while Jongdae is still there, he will work things out with the company so that by the time Jongdae arrives, he will spend all of his time with his family once again.

  
But Jongdae never made it home. 

  
Hanggang ngayon, bakas pa rin ang pangungulila sa buong pagkatao niya. He lost the only person who was willing to sacrifice his time just so he could be a good husband—something that Sehun failed to do that time. 

  
At this point, pinipigilan nalang ni Sehun na maluha. Not in front of his friends. Even in Jongdae's funeral, he never shed a tear in front of anyone, except when he's alone. Since that accident, he strayed away from his friends; declined every offer to meet up and sobrang rare lang kung makipag-usap. All this years, he tried his best to be a good father to Ysa and his daughter does the same, they raised her well. She's a living proof of how wonderful Jongdae has been as a parent. The only reason why Sehun is holding on.

  
Hindi namalayan ni Sehun na tumutulo na pala ang mga luha niya habang mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa phone niya. He just wanted to make it up for his husband, gusto lang niyang mayakap at mahalikan ulit si Jongdae, kahit isang beses lang. 

  
"Sana nagising nalang ako ng maaga that day. Sana nahalikan ko man lang siya bago siya umalis." sabi ni Sehun habang humihikbi at nakayuko sa sahig. Jongin rushed to his side and gave him a quick hug. 

  
"Sana hindi ako nagpakabusy sa work noon. Sana nabigyan ko man lang siya ng oras, nabigay ko sana yung lagi niyang binibigay sakin." patuloy lang sa pag-iyak si Sehun habang kinocomfort siya ni Jongin. Sunod na umupo sa tabi niya si Baekhyun. 

  
"Sehun, mahal na mahal ka ni Jongdae, alam mo naman yon, diba?" sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakasandal sa balikat ni Sehun. Naramdaman ni Sehun ang paghikbi ni Baekhyun. 

  
"Alam mo namang lagi siyang andyan para sainyong dalawa ng anak niyo, diba?" Sehun only nodded as he noticed tears starting to flow on Baekhyun's face.

  
"At alam mong malulungkot siya kapag nakita ka niyang nagkakaganito, diba?" 

  
Natigil saglit sa pag-iyak si Sehun. He knows he deserves to regret this but out of all people, he also knows that Jongdae only wants the best for him. 

  
Naiiyak na rin ang lahat nang magbreakdown na rin si Baekhyun. 

  
"Miss na miss ko na rin yung best friend ko, Sehun. All this years, palagi ko siyang hinahanap, tulad mo. Lahat kami, gusto lang naming makita ulit yung kaibigan namin. Pero hindi ko hinahayaang maging malungkot lang ako palagi kasi alam ko, kung nasaan man siya ngayon, malamang sinabunutan na ako ni Dae dahil sa kakaiyak ko." pagbibiro ni Baekhyun. "Alam kong masakit, hindi kita pinipilit na mag move on agad. Pero sana wag mong isantabi yung mga taong handa kang damayan ngayon."

  
"Don't repeat the same mistakes that you did." with that, Sehun broke into tears once more. Lahat ay naluha habang pinapanood na nagdadalamhati yung mga taong bihira lang magpakita ng weakness nila sa ibang tao. Lalong lalo na si Sehun. Only Jongdae can make him open up about his problems, without him, Sehun only keeps it to himself.

Without Jongdae, life didn't seem complete for all of them.

Tanghali na nang makauwi si Sehun sa kanila at agad na bumungad ng yakap ang anak niya sa kanya. 

  
"Daddy! You're supposed to bring me breakfast!" 

  
"Sorry, baby. Naginarte pa kasi yung ninong Baekhyun mo kanina. I'll cook you lunch nalang." Sehun said to his daughter.

  
"Ay, dy, I told you! I'm not a baby anymore!" Ysa defended. Sehun only hugged her in response.

  
They went to the kitchen para magsettle for lunch. Sakto, kakarating lang din ng binili niyang bagong kitchenwares. 

  
"Dy, I found these kanina sa drawers while I'm preparing food. I didn't want to throw it muna baka may need ka dyan." Ysa gave him a bunch of random papers, mostly receipts. 

  
He looked into it and found a familiar piece of paper; one that he used to read every single day when Jongdae is outside. It's a note from his husband. Sehun unfolded the note and read what is written on it.

  
"Be good to yourself, Sehun. I love you :)" 

  
Sehun thought he's already out of tears to spill but then he's here, crying—not out of sadness—but relief. 

  
If there's one thing na hindi niya pagsisihan his whole life, that is choosing to love Jongdae with every beat of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the simplest things, while you still can. Life is inevitable and you'll never know when will be the last time.
> 
> follow me on twitter: @sechenserenade


End file.
